vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanabusa Aido
'Hanabusa Aido '(藍堂 英, Aid'ō Hanabusa), nicknamed "Idol" by the Day Class girls due to the similarity with his own name. Hanabusa is an Aristocrat vampire who possesses the ability to freeze matter and ice power. With the death of his father, who was killed by Kaname Kuran, Hanabusa has become the head of the Aido family. Character Concept His character design was the second to be completed after Yuki. Name "Hanabusa" means "petals of a flower." "Aido" means "indigo temple." Appearance Hanabusa is a tall, lean, fairly-built young man. He has golden-blonde hair and electric-blue eyes. As with most Aristocrat vampires, Hanabusa is very attractive and often draws the interest of several Day Class girls. He is often shown wearing his Night Class uniform. Otherwise, he is seen wearing casual but neatly-dressed clothes. Personality Hanabusa is very outgoing and charismatic, often flirting with the Day Class girls. He is also careless about keeping the fact that he is a vampire secret, often asking girls what their blood type is, even going so far as to drink Yuki's blood in front of two girls in the first chapter (and also the first episode). His actions frequently draw Kaname's disapproval, and he is usually punished for his brashness by the Pureblood. He cares very deeply for his friends and is fiercely loyal to Kaname and Akatsuki. Hanabusa has displayed immense curiosity too, delving deep into the Kuran's family history in an attempt to find out what happened to Kaname's parents ten years ago. He is also very observant, realising Zero Kiryu was a vampire and that Kaname did not care to have everyone know. As a child he did not like Kaname Kuran, even telling Kaname he hated him. He also states that this was probably because due to the attention given to him by his older siblings, he thought he was the smartest and most important boy in the entire world, although he becomes one of the Kaname's follower when he grows up. Background Hanabusa is the heir of the Aido family, one of the highest lineage of vampire aristocratic families alongside the Ichijo family. Hanabusa has two older sisters and one younger sister who spoiled him as the youngest child. Since he was young, Hanabusa has been playmates with his cousins from the branch families, Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen. Hanabusa, along with Akatsuki Kain, are known as Kaname's "right hand men". Synopsis Hanabusa first appears when Yuki is at crossing time and we see Aido flirting with a few Day Class girls. Later, when Yuki Cross jumps in to deal with two Day Class girls violating the curfew, Yuki notes one of them is bleeding, then Hanabusa and Akatsuki arrive. Yuki was afraid of what they might do to those girls but Hanabusa tells her that they came especially to see Yuki. Yuki swung down from a tree and scraped open her hands and the scent of her blood attracted them. Hanabusa bites her hand and drinks her blood. He was going to bite her neck but is stopped in the nick of time by Zero Kiryu, who shoots into a tree trunk with his Bloody Rose, giving Hanabusa a fright. Luckily, the two girls fainted and were taken to the Headmaster to have their memories modified. He later confronts Yuki, jealous over Kaname's special attention toward a human and after she reveals that she was saved by Kaname, he advises Yuki that she should ask Kaname to drink all her blood for which Kaname punishes him. Hanabusa has a crisis of faith when he witnesses Kaname kill Shizuka Hio. But, during their one week vacation in the Aido villa (original story from manga), he gains renewed faith in Kaname after recalling back his memories from back then when he was a child, at time when he first met Kuran Kaname. Initially, when he was younger, he does not like Kaname for his high status and kind attitude (due to jealousy) but he decided to be the one who can protect and declare his loyalty to him after meeting him again in the night soiree after Kaname has lost his parent, sensing that Kaname has changed due to the 'bloody' incident (in anime, he recalls his memory while staying for a while with Zero and Yuki during the vacation). During the Rido Kuran saga in Vampire Knight, Hanabusa is appointed as Yuki's relunctant protector. In the beginning of this akward arrangement, he fails to see her worth and grumbles about the task until he comes to the conclusion that Kaname has placed a great deal of faith in asking him to do it, but Kaname does not confirm this. When Yuki, now a Pureblood vampire, leaves her room against orders, he fails to convince her to return. When she returns he expresses surprise to see her cry as a Pureblood. Currently riding on a train, he, Ruka, and Akatsuki are on their way home to see their families for a little while, after deciding that they would search for Kaname and Yuki after their short visit. A year later, Hanabusa is seen to be Yuki's personal teacher and continues as her protector. Hanabusa does his best to ensure Yuki follows the rules, finding that it is he who is punished when she violates them. Hanabusa is forced to accompany Yuki when she leaves the Kuran Mansion and he is unable to convince her to stay. He follows her to the resendence of Isaya Shoto puzzled at her actions and tries to protect her from Isaya's threat. Yuki prevents him from attacking Touma after the Pureblood threatens Yuki and she gets injured trying to protect him. When Yuki collapses, Hanabusa is left to follow Zero who shows up and takes Yuki to a vampire hunters headquarters. When Yuki flees the scene, Hanabusa is left to be arrested by Zero to be interrogated. When it becomes apparent he knows nothing, the hunters attempt to return him to the Kuran mansion. Yuki hijacks the paddywagon and they instead are diverted to to the Hanadagi palace. They arrive in time to witness his father acquiesing to being killed by Kaname to Hanabusa's despair. Hanabusa returns with Kaien back to the headquarters of the Hunter's Society. Yuki finds him weeping alone in a room, she attempts to comfort him and tells him he can leave and that she will take responsibility to find out why Kaname killed his father. Hanabusa declines leaving wishing to continue his duty to protect her. Later Zero comes to tell him that Yuki is on the move. Hanabusa thinks that Zero only came to see if he is tormented by hatred for Kaname and responds that he is not like him. Later he joins Yuki proclaiming his loyalty to her. Relationships Kaname Kuran While Hanabusa did not like Kaname at their first meeting because of childish animosity, he became one of Kaname's most loyal followers in the Night Class and a major fan to the degree where there are comedy shorts of Kaname trying to tolerate Hanabusa's enthusiastic affection. Akatsuki Kain Akatsuki is Hanabusa's cousin and best friend. They are room mates together at Cross Academy, where their cousin Ruka Souen also attends. Akatsuki and Hanabusa are at the moment on different sides than each other. Akatsuki leaves before Hanabusa gets a chance to speak with him. Yuki Kuran Yuki and Hanabusa began as classmates in the Day and Night Classes, respectively, at Cross Academy. The two had an antagonistical relationship and Hanabusa both hated and envied Yuki for her relationship with Kaname, but later, after Yuki was revealed to be a Pureblood vampire, Hanabusa ends up becoming both her tutor and her companion,attempting to protect Yuki in Kaname's stead. Eventually, the two developed a much closer friendship with Hanabusa acting as her new guardian, going as far as to challenge Kaname for the peace and tranquility of the school, Yuki is trying to create. Zero Kiryu Zero and Hanabusa Aido disliked each other since their first met (when Aido trying to take Yuki's blood). Other than that, Hanabusa also seems to dislike Zero for taking Kaname's blood and hurting Kaname as well. As a result, they don't talk to each other often. Powers and Abilities Hanabusa possesses standard Noble vampire powers, such as accelerated healing. Hanabusa's ability to conjure and control ice is the opposite of his cousin Akatsuki's, which is the ability to conjure and control fire. See Also Hanabusa Aido Image Gallery References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Aristocrat Category:Supporting character Category:Male character Category:Night Class Category:Night Class (new) Category:Cross Academy